Costume Drama
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Dean/Castiel] Charlie promised Dean that it was on, and she was never one to not follow through on a promise. [Happy Halloween!]


**Costume Drama**

 _Fandom: Supernatural_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: Humor_

 _Pairing: Dean/Castiel; Charlie/Dorothy; Sam/Jessica_

 _Word count: 1439_

 _Summary: Charlie promised Dean that it was on, and she was never one to not follow through on a promise. Dean/Castiel with mentions of Charlie/Dorothy and Sam/Jessica ONESHOT. [Happy Halloween!]_

* * *

 **AN: That was a terrible summary, holy Chuck.**

 **Dedicated to master of madness for putting up with me. I kind of butchered the original conversation that we had about this idea, but I hope that you like it anyway.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I don't own Supernatural in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

"Great party, huh?"

"Hm," Dean replied absentmindedly as Charlie passed him a drink. "Did we really have to wear these stupid things though?" He tapped the mask fastened around the upper half of his face, the one that his friend had to practically wrestle onto his face.

"For the last time, _yes_." The redhead gave him a whack on the shoulder. "And they're not stupid, FYI. They're _mysterious_." She winked at him through her own mask. "Not to mention a chick magnet."

Dean snorted. "You're kiddin', right?"

"I'm serious! I speak from experience when I say that the women love this sort of stuff." Charlie suddenly clapped him on the shoulder, looking across the other side of the room. "Oh, God, Dorothy's here. What is she doing here? She never comes here when others are around."

He followed her gaze, landing on another redhead, dressed in a pale shirt and jeans instead of a costume. "The chick you like, right?"

The girl at his side nodded, a red hue starting to creep up her neck. "Oh God, what do I say to her?"

"Hello would be a start."

"Don't start getting snarky, Dean, or I'll make a note of this and give you the same treatment when you eventually pick up a crush of your own."

Dean grinned. "Bring it on."

"Oh, it is. You asked for this, Dean, it's _on_." Charlie stuck her tongue out at him before sucking in a sharp intake of breath and threading her way through the crowd towards Dorothy, leaving Dean to lounge against the flowery wallpaper to watch the eclectic collection of people milling their way throughout the house. He'd thought about trying to persuade Gabe to come along too, but his house mate had flatly refused to leave their apartment block - something about helping his younger brother get settled in the area - and so the elder Winchester had trailed to Charlie's house alone, dragging Sam along behind him. The moose was now squashed on the nearby couch, not having made any attempt to join in with the Halloween festivities, trying to read through a book on pre-law without getting distracted by the couple making out practically on his lap. Dean had to smirk at the unsettled expression on his little brother's face as he tried to move out of the way.

Eventually, Sam seemed to realise that he was fighting a losing battle and rose from his seat, moving across the room to join Dean by the wall.

"You look ridiculous." Were his greeting words.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, bitch. At least I'm not a Halloween Scrooge, like some people..." He gestured meaningfully at his brother's lack of costume.

"Whatever, Jerk," Sam grumbled. "I never asked to be here. You just wanted me to come because you were lonely without Gabriel."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes. "He's helping his younger brother move into the apartment above ours."

"Yeah, because Gabe has such a habit of being helpful," Sam replied snarkily, resting his weight on his right side, book tucked under his arm. They were silent for a moment before the younger Winchester sighed for what was probably the fiftieth time that evening. "Can I please go home now? I actually wanna spend some time with Jess tonight - No, not like _that_!" He cut himself off at his older brother's smirk. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Dean. We're just friends."

" _Sure_ you are."

Sam opened his mouth to argue again, before realising that it would be pointless. "Fine. Whatever you say. But, regardless, I'm still going home now, so look after yourself and don't drink too much. I don't want you turnin' up at my door at three AM like last Christmas."

"Oh, yeah." Dean grinned at the fuzzy memory. "You didn't have as much fun as I did that Christmas, Sammy?"

"No. Not _nearly_ as much fun," Sam deadpanned, before rolling his eyes. "See ya around, Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean threw over his shoulder, as Sam disappeared around a corner. Almost immediately, someone else took his place against the wall, standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder with Dean.

Clearly they knew nothing about personal space and what that entailed.

Still, Dean inclined his head towards them. "Fun party, hm?"

"It certainly is interesting, to say the least," a deep voice replied, causing Dean to glance properly at the guy next to him. His costume was unusual, to say the least, Dean thought, consisting of a sharp suit hidden underneath an enormous tan trenchcoat that appeared to be covered in dirt. Like most of the people at Charlie's who weren't a grumpy moose like Sam, the upper half of his face was covered by a mask, but brilliant blue irises burned through the eye holes and directly into Dean's green ones.

Dean cleared his throat when he realised that he'd been staring for a few minutes without saying anything. "I'm, er, I'm only here because Charlie would have beaten down my door if I didn't turn up willin'ly."

"I can imagine that happening," Trenchcoat replied. "From what I've heard, she can be quite a handful."

"You can say that again," Dean snickered, as he tried and failed to pick the redhead in question out of the crowd. She must have gotten lucky with that Dorothy chick, he realised. "She's a firecracker alright. Wouldn't have her any other way though. What 'bout you?" He shifted so that he was mimicking the position that Sam had been standing in a few minutes ago. "You here with anyone?"

Trenchcoat copied his actions so that they were now directly face to face. "Not really. Well, no, I was supposed to be here with my brother, but he abandoned me as soon as we walked through the front door and went in search of a pretty girl to spend the night with. I don't really know anyone else here." He gestured to the mass of people around them.

"Don't worry 'bout that." Dean winked. "It's your lucky day, 'cause you've got me to talk to now."

Trenchcoat's blue eyes looked amused. "It's my lucky day, is it? What makes you so sure of that?"

"Are you sayin' that I'm not a premier conversation partner?"

"How can you be so sure of the fact that you are?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean began, but he never got to explain what exactly why it was so obvious, as Charlie materialised behind him and gave him a hard shove in the back, sending him toppling forwards and his lips colliding with Trenchcoat's as the other guy's arms went around him in an attempt to keep him standing on his feet.

"Told you it was on, Dean," said Charlie's voice from over his shoulder as he managed to disengage himself from Trenchcoat, followed by a shy peal of laughter, probably coming from Dorothy. "C'mon, babe, let's go and get some punch and leave these two cuties alone." Their voices faded and merged in the rest of the white noise in the background, the noise that Dean wasn't paying attention to.

"So." Was all he could say.

"So," the stranger echoed with a small half smile playing on his lips.

The Winchester let out an awkward chuckle at that, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that. My friend Charlie likes to keep me on my feet." He paused, before holding out a hand. "I'm Dean, by the way. Just in case you were interested in all the formal crap."

"Dean," Trenchcoat repeated, as if he was committing it to memory, accepting the hand offered out to him. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Dean wasn't sure whether to feel interested or worried. "From who?"

"My brother. He said that you -"

"Deano!" Gabriel floated into view, his arms slung around a beautiful brunette girl who Dean couldn't name. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! If it wasn't for you getting in a lip lock with this guy, I never would ha - _Cassie_!" He gave Trenchcoat a beaming smile. "Managing to mingle on your own okay, then, I see. And to think you made all that fuss about coming tonight!" He laughed at his own words.

"Wait, wait..." Dean looked between the two of them. "Cassie? You guys...you guys know each other?"

"Yeah." Gabriel gave him a brilliant smirk at his flatmate's confusion. "Didn't you realise? This is my little brother Castiel."

* * *

 **Well, that was fun! If you want more Halloween madness, head over to my AO3 (50sNettle) and check that out.**

 **Until next time, my little sock puppets... x**


End file.
